Family
by Aelis Aisling
Summary: Oh no! Starfire's been kidnapped! Who can save her?Yeah, that's right, she's not all that evil.


Dedicated to my "good" "twin." (See, seperate ideas, seperate quotes. That's why there's two.) And now, before this gets derailed any further, away we go!

**TEEN TITANS**

It was a normal day in Jump City. The birds were singing, children were playing, and the Teen Titans were battling an evildoer bent on destruction. As usual, this goal was aided as the fight progressed by the Titans themselves.

Using the side of a building as a step, Robin launched himself at the tentacle monster dressed like Elvis. From the other side, Starfire rocketed forward, hands and eyes blazing. Beast Boy had turned into a gigantic squid in an effort to restrain as many of its appendages as possible. Raven was tossing rubble and Cyborg at their foe.

In a sudden show of strength and agility, the monster pulled free from Beast Boy, swatting each of the titans in a different direction. Like a spring, Robin righted himself before he gained a wall to shoot off of.

"Rah-BIN!" Starfire screamed, drawing his attention away a moment before impact. He saw shiny, six-legged insectoids clamp restraining devices on the limbs of the Tameranian before he was slammed to the ground and all went black.

**TEEN TITANS**

"STAR-FIGH-YER!"

Robin woke to hear himself screaming. Perfectly alert, his wide eyes took in the walls covered in readings full of large, medical words and the metal chair in which a small, green rabbit cowered. Each of his muscles untended, one by one, as his breathing became slow and deep.

"Is she back yet?" he asked evenly, sitting on the side of his bed.

With a whirl of green, the bunny became a boy in a purple and black suit. "Raven and Cyborg took the T-Ship. They left me here to keep an eye on you and get any messages."

Robin nodded. "And the tentacle monster?"

"It's a bit of a funny story," Beast Boy mumbled. "He was just a fan in town for a special screening of 'Bubba Ho-tep.'" Robin blinked. "To say sorry, we gave him a few free tickets. He did help up with a bit of repairs." He fumbled with his hands a bit more. "Anything else?"  
"I'll stay here for a bit. You...take care of things."

A snappy salute, and Beast Boy was off. For a moment, Robin waited, then he lay back down and breathed deeply. He bit his lip as his eyeballs twitched and everything began to hurt.

**TEEN TITANS**

"We agreed on fifty-fifty!" Starfire woke up to hear this. Bleary eyes stumbled over her surroundings, which was made up of mostly crates and packing material. Heavy material kept her arms bent over her chest so her starbolts would fire at her throat as well as her feet anchored to the ground.

"You're late with the order!" This second voice sounded as though it was broadcast to this location. "We had also agreed your cut would diminish as time wore on."

"Well, you can just--"

The room began to spin again, so she never heard the end of the sentence. She did, however, hear something rustling between the boxes. Soon, however, a second Tamaran came into view. This one was clad in a darker, armored version of the tradition garb of the planet. It fit her visage, which also lent a stygian nature to her person. One long, thin finger rose to her lips before she began to fiddle with the restraints.

A seam down the open came apart with a loud beep that set off many other alarms throughout the ship. Both girls froze, then Blackfire rose to her feet with a pivot and lit up her hands to fight.

"Two for the price of one!" One creature, obviously the captain, grinned a predatory grin with its mandibles and waved its crew forward.

There was a battle-cry from each side, though Blackfire's was larger and had much more gusto. All the swinging, flashing, jabbing action blurred before Starfire's sleepy eyes, though she was able to make out her former jailors being thrown to the side and not getting back up. It only took a few moments for the battle to whittle down to Blackfire and the captain.

"No one sells my little sister like a piece of palorkia ravarican," she growled, glowing completely.

"You can join her if you wish," the captain sneered. "You can even--"

It fell with a hollow crack and lay still. She wheeled around again, hefted her little sister over her shoulder, and floated out to the air lock. One touch and they were flying back to Earth.

"Wha..." And Starfire was out.

**TEEN TITANS**

Even from several floors and many reinforced walls away, Raven could feel Robin's anguish. Her eyes closed even tighter as she tried to maintain focus, but there was the ongoing clatter of things falling from their shelves, hitting the walls and ceiling, or breaking from her intense emotions. Even worse was the knowledge that some of that was hers, uncontrolled over failing to find her teammate.

A sudden noise from the room next door brought her out of her reverie. Silkie probably needs feeding, she thought gloomily as she rose to her feet. The door opened without her touch, as well as Starfire's.

"Who's there?" she announced as dark energy enveloped her fists. The door slid shut behind her and the light switch flicked on.

Sitting on the round bed in the center of the room was Blackfire. Raven stiffened, though the alien just waved her hand dismissively and went over to the window. Now visible was Starfire's body, loose in unconsciousness, but, thankfully, moving gently with breath.

"What have you done to her?" Raven growled.

"You're welcome," Blackfire drawled, then ran out the window.

Before Raven was able to take off after her, she heard Starfire groan and shift. She was torn for a moment, then ran over to her friend. "Don't worry." Her voice was deep and soothing. "She's gone now." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a few things floating and quivering, including the rotund caterpillar.

"But... but she... I..." Starfire trailed off as she went back to sleep.


End file.
